fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
in " "}} Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Blue PegasusFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 4 |mark location=Back of Left HandFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 13 |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Thunder God Tribe |previous team=Team Tenrou |partner=Bickslow Evergreen |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Blue Pegasus Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dark Écriture Jutsu Shiki Darkness Magic (while using Dark Écriture: Darkness) |weapons=Sword |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Freed Justine (フリード・ジャスティーン Furīdo Jasutīn) is a Mage of Fairy Tail who didn't often appear in the guild; he is the leader of the Thunder God Tribe. After Fairy Tail's disbandment he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the other members of the Thunder God Tribe. However, after the guilds recreation, he later left to join Fairy Tail again along with his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 19 Appearance Freed is a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Freed's eyes are greenish blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. In addition, Freed possesses prominent eyelashes. His green Fairy Tail Mark is located on the back of his left hand. After the conclusion of the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed was briefly shown with his hair cut short, though he returned to his old look shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 5 The most distinctive piece of Freed's outfit is his knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. The buttons closing said coat are four; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, around Freed's waist, is a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword. Underneath, he wears a simple, light-colored shirt with large cuffs and a mildly high collar,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 12-13 mostly obscured by other pieces of his clothing, among which a light cravat tie around his neck, with the lower part tucked inside the coat, this until the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, in which it was momentarily shown with its ruffled edges outFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Cover before being subsequently returned to its former look.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 12 Freed's attire is completed by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots, each sporting a line of small buttons on their respective outer sides. His clothes, together with his physical features, make him resemble a French nobleman from the Enlightenment period. Personality Freed is the most collected member of the Thunder God Tribe; while the three members were rarely ever seen in the Guild, Freed remained the most distant between all of them, preferring to be both emotionally and physically detached from his guildmates and the goings on of the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 16 This calm demeanor allows Freed to remain seemingly emotionless even while his teammates are expressing emotions relatively dissimilar to his. Initially, he saw Laxus Dreyar as his only comrade,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 15 being willing to renounce Fairy Tail in order to follow his ideals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 8 Although extremely dedicated to Laxus' will, which placed him at odds with his guildmates, Freed has also shown to care for the well-being of his "former" friends and comrades even before his reconciliation with the guild, as he questioned Laxus when ordered to kill his comrades, despite eventually resolving to comply with what he said, even if that path "led to Hell".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 6-7 In spite of this attitude, Freed has a soft spot for others and can be quite emotional at times. Though it had been hinted at, once Freed lost the will to fight against Mirajane, he burst into tears of regret over being forced to harm his guildmates against his will, revealing his caring side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 17-18 Even so, Freed's loyalty to his "commander" had trumped all other emotions, showing great strength of character for being able to go against one's own emotions. After said event, he, alongside the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, seems to have grown far kinder, optimistic and more attached to his guildmates, being seen much more often in the Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Although Freed's sexuality has never been explicitly stated, he has shown some homosexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely Eve Tearm, Hibiki Lates, and Ren Akatsuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33 Extras Freed claimed to be shy when it comes to insufficiently dressed women (especially those donning revealing bikinis), blushing and becoming unable to fight if pitted against one or more of such opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-10 This, however, was simply just a ruse to cover for his deliberate defeat, as hinted by Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 14 Above all else, Freed is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if it goes against his own personal interests. Freed also seems to strongly believe in the rules imposed by his Jutsu Shiki, using it in the battle of Fairy Tail, where he created barriers and other various enchantments. He is shown to be willing to brutally torture anyone who breaks his rules and "cheats", stating he would "subject them to a fate worse than death",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 8-9 though that was before his reconciliation with the Guild. Moreover, he would never break his own rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-15 History Sometime before joining the Thunder God Tribe, Makarov asked Freed to supervise Laxus in the hopes that he would stop him from doing anything wrong. Before the Battle of Fairy Tail, Freed hadn't returned to the guild for half a year and hadn't met any of the newer members, such as Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord, he was away in another town. Before the Laxus' announcement of the battle of Fairy Tail, Freed set up a barrier that prevented those over the age of 80 and stone statues from leaving the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 6-9 He also set up multiple enchantments throughout Magnolia that forced anyone trapped inside to fight one another until only one combatant remained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-19 Synopsis Battle of Fairy Tail arc Arriving at the location of the Ghoul Spirit Guild, Freed watches as Bickslow and Evergreen defeat the Dark Guild's members. The three then briefly talk about an event that Laxus is planning before returning to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 10-14 After Evergreen petrifies the Miss Fairy Tail contestants, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow reveal themselves. He listens as Laxus declares the start of the Battle of Fairy Tail: a competition to see who the strongest Fairy Tail Mage is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-19 After Laxus explains the rules of the battle, he, Freed, and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 1-5 Freed later intercepts Reedus Jonah as the latter attempts to leave Magnolia and seek aid from Porlyusica,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 9-11 where he swiftly defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Soon after, Freed is confronted by Alzack Connell and is attacked with the man's Guns Magic; Freed easily deflects the attacks and Alzack is defeated, as one of his nearby enchantments takes away the oxygen from the person who uses Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 After Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen, Freed returns to the Kardia Cathedral, telling Laxus that only he or Bickslow could defeat her. Freed is then asked what he's doing at the Cathedral, to which he states that since their hostages are no longer petrified, the Battle of Fairy Tail is over; Freed is then nearly struck by Laxus' lightning, and is told by Laxus that if he is unable to follow his lead, then his Fairy Tail doesn't need him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 2-3 After Laxus activates Thunder Palace, Freed is shocked to know that Laxus would go to such extremes, but Laxus tells him that in battle it is not over until one side is eliminated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-17 After being ordered to kill Cana Alberona and Juvia Lockser, Freed tries to argue, saying that they are their guildmates, but, intimidated, decides to obey Laxus, saying that he would follow him even to Hell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 5-7 After Bickslow's defeat, Freed comes across Cana and Juvia and manages to trap them in one of his enchantments. Forced to fight Cana, Juvia, after being reassured by Freed that he will fight the winner, decided to incapacitate herself by attacking one of the Lacrima. Freed is then attacked by an angry and tear-struck Cana, who has Juvia's sacrifice and words of endearment fresh in her mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-20 Having defeated Cana, Freed is met with the arrivals of Mirajane and Elfman, the latter of whom tries to battle Freed. Freed opts to torture Elfman with his Dark Écriture and, ignoring Mirajane's pleas to stop, attempts to kill Elfman, triggering the return of Mirajane's Magic Power and prompting her to use Satan Soul. He is quickly attacked by the demonic S-Class Mage, though even with his Magic he is unable to evade her attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 5-19 Completely overpowered, Freed uses the taboo Dark Écriture: Darkness, turning himself into a Demon as well. Even with his enhanced physical prowess, Freed still proves to be no match for Mirajane and is pinned to the ground. As he is about to be killed by Mirajane, the woman sees Lisanna's face in Freed and deactivates Satan Soul, telling him that they shouldn't be fighting, as they are allies. Freed denies this, and tells her that Laxus is his only ally, though with Mirajane's every word, Freed's eyes begins to fill with tears until he confesses that he never wanted to do what he's done. Losing their will to fight, the two reconcile and remove themselves from the Battle of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 2-18 After Laxus' failed attempt at casting Fairy Law, Freed arrives at Kardia Cathedral and informs Laxus that everyone is safe. He explains that the spell saw deep inside his heart and knew that he thought of everyone as his comrade, and that that is the reason why Fairy Law failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 13-16 After Laxus is excommunicated, Freed silently watches as his two teammates try to convince Laxus not to leave; after Laxus leaves, Freed expresses his firm belief in the idea that they will cross paths again someday.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-4 After the Fantasia Parade, Freed, sporting a new hairstyle, convinces Makarov not to renounce his title as "Master" and to stay for Laxus' sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 6 Edolas arc After the return of the Allied Forces delegates, Freed takes part in the party celebrating the arrival of Wendy Marvell and Carla. Later, standing next to Erza and Evergreen, Freed awaits the arrival of Gildarts Clive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 On a stormy night, Freed and the rest of the inhabitants of Magnolia are transported to Edolas via an AnimaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14 and are turned into a giant Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed by Mystogan, who returns everyone to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), via the Reverse Anima Process, leaving Freed completely unaware of what transpired in the alternate universe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc Freed and his teammates appear before Lisanna, telling her that it's a relief to have her back safe and sound, something which surprises her, as they were rarely ever in the guild before she disappeared.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 A few days later, Freed stands amongst his fellows as the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial is announced, where he is stated to be a candidate who will take the exam. Easily excited, Freed expresses his joy at being able to fill Laxus' vacant spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Soon after, Freed chooses Bickslow to be his partner for the trial, much to Evergreen's dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 11 As the participants travel to Tenrou Island by boat, Freed patiently awaits their arrival, until, that is, Makarov explains the rules of the first part of the trial. Freed and Bickslow then leave the boat to get a head start, as beforehand he placed an enchantment that, for five minutes, allowed on them to leave. As they fly towards the island, Bickslow asks Freed he didn't trap them for the entirety of the trial, to which Freed responds that it wouldn't be fair if he did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-10 Arriving first, Freed and Bickslow choose their path, down which they wait; down said path they encounter Cana and Lucy, thinking they have won themselves an easy victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 19 Freed tells Cana that this is as far as she'll go and that he'll be the one taking Laxus' place, to which he is met with the reply of them having for their own goals for becoming S-Class Mages. Freed then, blushing, asks the bikini-clad girls if they can garb themselves in decent attire, as their current is far too distracting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 3-4 Cana hears him and takes out her Sexy Lady Card, knowing now that women in swimsuits are his weakness, and sends numerous bikini-clad women to crowd Freed. Bickslow tells him to keep it together and starts fighting Cana and Lucy. Freed and Bickslow are then attacked with the The Prayer's Fountain, though they still manage to dodge it. Utilizing the nearby water, Aquarius is summoned and Freed and Bickslow are knocked out by her fierce torrent of water, forbidding them from moving on in the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 4-14 Later, Freed is asked by Bickslow if he can accept the result of the battle, to which he states that he can, adding that if it had been anyone else he would have fought seriously, however, he decided beforehand that if he had to face those two he would let Cana win; Bickslow says that it's a bit much that women are his one weakness and Freed agrees. Bickslow admits that he was excited about taking Laxus' spot, but Freed states that that's not important, as it's about Fairy Tail in general and that Laxus will come back one day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Pages 14-16 They then return to Fairy Tail alongside Gildarts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 9 Seeing the emergency signal flare, both Freed and Bickslow return to Tenrou Island, where they find and engage Rustyrose in battle and tell him that his actions are unforgivable. As Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his puppets, Freed attempts to harm Bickslow with his Dark Écriture, though both he and Bickslow fail. Freed follows through Bickslow's attack with his own Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow, turning himself into an armored knight. With Rustyrose down, Freed tells the Grimoire Heart Mage that he has no chance for redemption.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 11-17 Freed and Bickslow are then ensnared by the specters of Rustyrose's Ghosts of Brittia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 before ultimately collapsing due to Azuma's destruction of the Great Tenrou Tree;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 17 after Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same spell he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir; Lisanna, Levy and Panther Lily get caught in its reach as well. They are all freed, however, after Bickslow possesses the nearby Elfman, who hits Rustyrose from behind. Freed then teams up with Lisanna, who uses her Magic to sprout wings and pushes Freed forward. Utilizing the propulsion granted unto him, Freed slashes at Rustyrose and defeats the man with his Dark Écriture: Destruction, ending the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17 When Natsu and the others return to the base camp, Freed and Bickslow are seen reviewing the situation while Panther Lily tells them all the location of Grimoire Heart's Airship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 With Natsu preparing to leave and confront Hades, Freed tells him that he needs to protect the camp with enchantments and to leave all defenses to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 2 After the war with Grimoire Heart ends, Freed, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe, is reunited with Laxus; the group returns to the base camp afterward. Their jubilations are, however, interrupted by the arrival of Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, who lands on Tenrou Island and starts wreaking havoc, prompting the members of the Team Tenrou to run towards the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Giant mode and grabs Acnologia, preventing it from attacking Freed and the others. Despite his, and everyone else's, desire to help Makarov, the man shouts for them to not disobey his final order and run.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, Freed and his guildmates return to protect their Master by attacking Acnologia in unison, though the Dragon brushes off their assault. Upon seeing Acnologia take to the skies and readies its Dragon's Roar, the Team Tenrou joins their hands together in a circle. Promising that they will return to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's Roar, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Freed, along with the rest of the Team Tenrou, is rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them before ultimately disappearing. He then, with his teammates, returns to Fairy Tail, where he is warmly welcomed home by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc After some time, Makarov gathers the guild to announce Gildarts Clive as the Fifth Master of Fairy Tail, however Gildarts has already departed, opting to instead leave a note behind that announces his resignation as Master and his reallowance of Laxus into Fairy Tail, something which brings Freed to tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 12-14 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Freed and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe are present at the party in Bar Sun. When Gajeel tells Laxus that he has become peace-loving and pats him on the head, Freed becomes enraged and orders Evergreen and Bickslow to assemble, though he finds that they are too drunk to do as he wishes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 12-13 After the failed kidnapping of Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow are left to guard the room in which Elfman is recovering from his battle with Bacchus, just in case the kidnappers return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 3 On the Third Day of the Grand Magic Games, Freed watches in shock as Laxus is single-handedly overwhelmed by Alexei, though unbeknownst to him this is an illusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 21 After Ivan's illusion is destroyed, Freed, startled, sees that Laxus defeated the entirety of Team Raven Tail by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 11 After Laxus' victory, the Grand Magic Games resumes with Wendy fighting Lamia Scale's Sky God Slayer: Sherria Blendy. During the battle, when Wendy counters Sherria's Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, Freed is seen both shocked and amazed at Wendy's ingenious usage of her healing abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 10 At the end of the day, Freed and the other guild members celebrate their new success within the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 That evening, Freed and the rest of the guild heads to Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. As Elfman and Evergreen argue in the pool about whose idea it was for them to be there, Freed and Bickslow watch with amusement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 6 Later, Freed meets with Laxus and tries to get the latter to go elsewhere with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 13 A little while later, Gray and Lyon fight and freeze the pool; with Natsu deciding to get rid of the ice by using his own Magic, Freed is sent flying by Natsu's explosion and lands unconscious in the rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 After the game administration decides to reorganize the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail, as a result, reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Freed, together with his Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience, excited at seeing their new "strongest team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 During the first battle of the Fourth Day, Freed watches in shock as the Blue Pegasus Rabbit reveals itself to be Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Following Natsu's victory against Sting and Rogue on the Fourth Day, Freed silently cheers for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 When the final day of the Games gets underway, Freed stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail and cheers for their team, or more specifically, Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Later, during the fight between Erza and Kagura, Freed watches in relief as Erza fights back against the woman, despite her disposition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 10 Freed later smiles in light of Gajeel's victory over Rogue Cheney.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 10 As Laxus' battle with Orga is encroached upon by Jura Neekis, the Wizard Saint promptly knocks out the Sabertooth Mage upon being challenged, resulting in Laxus' ability to win being doubted, something which Freed ignores; he and the Thunder God Tribe cheer for their idol. However, Freed watches in surprise as Laxus is knocked down by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 13-18 Freed cheers Laxus on as he is evenly matched with Jura, and later celebrates Laxus' victory with his companions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 1 With Team Fairy Tail overcoming all their respective opponents, as well as with the surrender of Sting, Fairy Tail is declared the winner of the Grand Magic Games, prompting Freed to cheer loudly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 24 He then joins the gathered Fairy Tail Mages as they cheerfully continue the celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Freed, along with the members of many other Guilds, is summoned by the King and is told of the impending invasion at the hands of the Dragons. Standing behind Lisanna, Freed ignores her conversation with Evergreen regarding their Guild's defeat against Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 12 Upon the King's request that the Guilds join forces to stop the Dragons, Freed stands motionless, his face expressionless, as those around him join in on the raucous declaration of acceptance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 14-15 Later, as the Guilds separate and are assigned to various other locations throughout Crocus, Fairy Tail remains in the town square. During the commotion, Freed looks up at the sky as the Fated Day begins, noting that the moon looks ominous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 3 Not long after, as the Dragons wreak havoc atop Mercurius, Freed looks on as their rampage creates shock waves that tear Crocus apart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 12 Shortly thereafter, Freed witnesses the descent of Atlas Flame, and, after the Dragon introduces himself, is blown away by its Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 16-18 After the attack, Freed asks everyone if they are okay while Atlas Flame is surprised to see them alive. Makarov then attempts to attack, however, Atlas Flame simply strikes back, assaulting Freed and the others as a testament to humans being inferior to Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 6-8 As Laxus begins his battle against Atlas Flame, Freed and the other members of the Thunder God Tribe then appear behind the Lightning Dragon Slayer, offering to help him when Romeo states that Laxus can't fight the Dragon by himself, with Freed, in particular, stating that they'll always support Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 5 As their leader begins his assault, Freed employs his Magic alongside the other members of the Thunder God Tribe to try and assist, though after they all attack the group notices that Atlas is barely harmed; Freed notes that Laxus' Dragon Slayer Magic appears to have the disadvantage in this circumstance. As the group wonders whether a Water or Fire Dragon Slayer is nearby, they watch as Natsu suddenly drops down from the sky and lands on Atlas' back, beginning to consume the flames that cover his body. Realizing that Natsu means to utilize Atlas' flames to power himself up, the group stares on in disbelief until Natsu urges them to head towards Mercurius and assist Wendy in her fight against Zirconis. When Laxus finally agrees to leave Natsu, Freed follows to assist once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 2-9 Upon arriving at Wendy's location, Freed and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe take upon themselves the liberty of dealing with the Hatchlings while Laxus assists Wendy in battling Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 2 However, their battle is soon ended when Natsu sends Motherglare crashing through the Eclipse Gate, destroying it and in turn causing all beings from different time periods to return to their own. Watching Zirconis and the minion he is fighting disappear, Freed stares on in surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 10 A few days after the Mages' victory against the Dragons, the King of Fiore hosts a banquet at the Royal Palace for all the Mages who protected the country to attend. Once there, during the course of the banquet, Freed gets extremely distressed when several women start touching Laxus and shouts for them to keep their distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 With the King's banquet over, Freed and Fairy Tail return to Magnolia and are happily greeted by the town's masses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Then, when Natsu removes the Grand Magic Games trophy from his sack, Freed gleefully shouts about their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 5 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc Due to the stress of working a multitude of difficult jobs, Freed and the other members of the Thunder God Tribe opt to take a job working at Yajima's 8-Island restaurant, where he discovers that all nine members of the Magic Council were murdered and the headquarters was destroyed, prompting the man to point out Yajima's luck at no longer being a member of the Council; Freed is quickly distracted by Evergreen's appearance in a waitress uniform, which he describes as unbefitting. In response to his teammates' comments at the difficulty of their job, Freed mentions that his specialty is cooking, making his portion of work much easier. A moment later, when Freed mentions that Laxus is hopeless due to having taken an exceptionally long time to complete his errand for Yajima, a cloaked man walks into the restaurant, capturing Freed's attention; the man quickly destroys the restaurant by creating a tornado.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 6-10 Noticing that the man is after Yajima, Freed and Bickslow motion to intercept him, but they are tossed aside. However, despite his injuries, Freed rises once more upon seeing Yajima being brutalized by the cloaked man, and again when Evergreen is attacked. Now watching the man stand over Yajima and attempt to kill him, Freed tries to move, but finds himself unable to do so due to the man's Curse. Hearing that the Gates of Hell having opened, Freed realizes too late that their enemies are after both past and present Magic Council members. Terrified, Freed questions the man's motive, but just in time, both they, the Thunder God Tribe, and Yajima are saved by the arrival of Laxus, who challenges the mysterious Mage to a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 11-19 Happy to see him, Freed watches as Laxus effectively dominates the fight and and ultimately knocks out the Dark Mage. Unable to take him to the Magic Council due to its destruction, Freed suggests taking him to Fairy Tail, stating that he wants to know their true motive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 2-10 Suddenly, the body of the Dark Mage explodes and releases a large amount of poison in the air. Finding out that this poison can cause illness and Magic deficiency, Freed warns everyone not to take it in is but find it pointless as Yajima, Evergreen and Bickslow collapse. Seeing Laxus inhaling the poison, Freed warns him not to but is told that with his Dragon Slayer lungs, he can do so and thereby save the town. Though he continues his attempts to stop him, Laxus tells Freed to take everyone home, causing him to shout out his name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 12-17 Successfully bringing everyone back to the guild, Freed and the rest are treated by Porlyusica, who reveals that they are lucky to be alive as the poison could've killed them. Seeing Makarov, Freed tells him that Laxus saved the town, and is in turn thanked for bringing everyone back. Asking if the town is alright, Freed is answered in the affirmative by Makarov, much to his relief as he cries in happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 19-22 Soon after, Freed loses consciousness and lies, in a sweat, next to Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 13 Some time later, Elfman, possessed by Tartaros member Seilah, returns to the guild and attempts to blow it up. Luckily, Cana, suspicious of him, saves the guild at the last second by trapping them all in cards and having Happy, Carla and Panther Lily fly them to Tartaros' headquarters: Cube. Taken along for his own protection, Freed and his teammates are released from their cards, but still lie unconscious and wounded as their guild fight around them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 16 After the fight against Tartaros is over, Freed tells Laxus that he had them worried until he finally healed and woke up. Laxus then hugs him, along with the other Thunder God Tribe members, as he says he cannot keep failing to protect those important to him.Fairy Tail: Chapter 416, Page 6 Alvarez Empire Arc Along with the rest of the former Fairy Tail Team B, as well as his Thunder God Tribe, Freed boards Ichiya's Christina in order to head where Natsu and the others are. The group arrive just in time, as Laxus stops Azeal's Sands of Death from hitting the Fairy Tail Mages. Freed comments on how Wendy is now a woman, while Evergreen replies that everyone has grown a little over the year that passed. As Laxus again disperses Azeal's sand attacks, Mest teleports everyone inside the airship and they proceed to leave. Inside the airship, Freed, along with his team, watches as Makarov tears up over the best family he gets to have.Fairy Tail: Chapter 447, Pages 10-19 Magic and Abilities Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (エクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru): Freed's primary Magic, which allows him to write runes in the air, either with his swordFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 10 or his own fingers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 11-12 Such runes, depending on what is written, will have different effects. Dark Écriture, a form of Letter Magic, comes in as an extremely useful form of Magic, with the runes being used ranging from offensive ones, which can inflict excruciating pain unto a person, making it impossible for them to fight back, or even infuse them with specific feelings,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 9-12 to those capable of changing Freed's own appearance, to make him more formidable in combatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 3-4 or grant him added advantages and capabilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 17-18 Dark Écriture seems to be related to Freed's right eye, which was shown taking on a dark color during some instances in which he made use of this Magic. "Écriture" is French for "Writing", in reference to the Magic's nature and, perhaps, to Freed's own appearance. *'Teleportation': Freed is able to teleport by turning his body into runes; such runes float in the air and travel to the desired location, where they unite to form Freed's body once more. (Unnamed) *'Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): By inscribing runes onto his opponents, Freed can inflict immense pain upon them. This spell can be used repeatedly to maximize the inflicted pain, with him slashing the enemy many times in rapid succession,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 12 and can also be employed as a long-range attack, with the written runes being sent flying at the opponent in small groups.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 14-15 *'Dark Écriture: Fear' (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed instills the emotion of fear into his target, causing them to lose their courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 11 *'Dark Écriture: Suffering' (闇の文字・苦しみ Yami no Ekurityūru: Kurushimi): By inscribing runes onto his target, Freed causes the affected person to undergo severe pain. This spell has similar effects to Dark Écriture: Pain. *'Dark Écriture: Death' (闇の文字・死滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Shimetsu): Though never seen, this spell, based on its name, likely causes death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 13 *'Dark Écriture: Wings' (闇の文字・翼 Yami no Ekurityūru: Tsubasa): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed attains a pair of rune-composed wings. **'Flight': Through the use of such wings, Freed becomes capable of flying with great agility and maneuverability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 18 **'Enhanced Speed': Freed's wings allow him to move around in the air at high speed, as shown when he was able to momentarily dodge some of Mirajane's attacks and even to briefly leave her behind while she was in her Satan Soul form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 3 *'Dark Écriture: Darkness' (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): A spell which Freed described as forbidden, and which he only resolved to use against Rustyrose and as a last resort against Mirajane's Satan Soul. By inscribing runes onto his himself, Freed turns into a massive demonic creature. While activating it, he went on to claim that "Only a Demon can master a Demon", implying Dark Écriture: Darkness grants him demonic powers and abilities; in addition, the growth in size doesn't seem to affect the maneuverability of Dark Écriture: Wings, which can remain active and functional even when Freed enters this state. Despite eventually being defeated and acknowledging Mirajane as the "true" Demon between them, this form allowed Freed to engage in an extended physical fight with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 5-6 **'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Through the use of Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed becomes able to cast Darkness Magic. And through its use perform a variety of feats, including using it to increase his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. ***'Darkness Breath': Freed charges dark energy and molds it into the shape of a highly destructive tornado, damaging his intended target. ***'Darkness Flare Bomb': Freed creates a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy and charges at the enemy at close range. The bomb creates a huge wave of pressure, that throws the target away. **'Enhanced Strength': This form increases Freed's strength exponentially, to the point where the clash between Mirajane's and his own clenched fists created a shockwave which destroyed the ground below them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 5 *'Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow' (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): By inscribing runes onto himself, Freed's upper body becomes covered in a dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance; Freed's hair becomes slicked back and protrudes from the opening in the helmet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 15-16 :*'Electric Shockwave': In such a state, Freed has shown himself capable of producing a large, electric orb from his right hand, which he employs in melee, rushing towards the target and striking them at close range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 16 *'Dark Écriture: Destruction' (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): A spell which is more like a powerful melee attack, Freed rushes towards his opponent with his sword sheathed and his right hand on its hilt, and then rapidly unsheathes the weapon and slashes the opponent, dealing them a great amount of damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 14-17 *'Dark Écriture: Reflect' (闇の文字・拒絶 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyozetsu): By inscribing runes into the air, Freed can reflect an incoming projectile back at the attacker. As it was only used once, the extent of its reflecting power is unknown.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 45 *'Dark Écriture: Slay': Freed quickly slashes the target, causing heavy damage to both the target and the ground below.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Also a form of Letter Magic, Jutsu Shiki revolves around the use of the very same runes which Freed employs with his Dark Écriture; this form of Magic allows him to erect Magical barriers in the form of rune enchantments in a given area, preventing those inside it from exiting. Each enchantment possesses specific "rules" to it, which are freely set by Freed, and which must be complied with in order for the ones trapped inside to leave the barrier. Escape is otherwise impossible, with the rules being "absolute", and even an immensely powerful Mage such as Makarov Dreyar is incapable of breaking them. While taking quite a long time to cast and thus being almost useless in actual combat, if given the right time and planned carefully, Jutsu Shiki can be extremely useful and helpful, being ideal for setting up traps, and having been one of the main aspects of Laxus Dreyar's plan to take over Fairy Tail, which was held in check and had most of its members defeated, with the comrades fighting each other to escape the enchantments, simply through Freed's use of it. This seems to be a very advanced form of Magic, as Makarov went on to describe Freed as having become very powerful due to its use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 8-10 However, due to Jutsu Shiki not being dynamic as Dark Écriture, the barriers created with it can be, with some effort and given some time, undone, either by someone adept at languages and writing,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 4 or simply by someone who has witnessed Jutsu Shiki being cast different times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-12 Enhanced Durability: Freed has displayed a considerable amount of physical durability, having proven himself capable of enduring several hits from Mirajane while she was employing her Satan Soul and continued to battle her, seemingly without consequences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 2 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While in the demonic form granted him by his Dark Écriture: Darkness, Freed was able to keep up with a Satan Soul Mirajane for a short period of time with hand-to-hand combat, demonstrating great prowess and taking advantage of the boost in strength offered him by the spell. He was shown punching her, and then the two of them faced off in a fast aerial battle, which ended with Freed managing to perform a takedown on Mirajane by grabbing her tail. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Even without his Magic, Freed can fight proficiently with his sword, having displayed excellent swordsmanship. His slashes possess both incredible speed and accuracy, as evident through his flawless use of the sword when writing his runes, even in rapid succession. His skill is great enough for him to slash clean through a tornado, an intangible phenomenon, as shown from him bifurcating Alzack Connell's Tornado Shot in a single slash with ease, at the same time demonstrating very agile and acrobatic motions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Equipment Sword: Freed carries a sword that closely resembles a rapier, which has the Fairy Tail symbol carved onto the hilt. He uses it for both melee combatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 6 and for writing the runes of his Magic, wherein it functions as a pen of sorts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Page 9 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Whose Clothes Are These? As Erza Requips the Fairy Tail members' clothes onto one another, Freed ends up wearing Natsu's clothes. Freed then questions Elfman, who is wearing his clothes, as to whether or not he has a problem with his attire.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 3 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Freed talks with Gray whilst they are together in the guild; later on, he aids the male Fairy Tail Mages as they clean the pool, hoping to see the female Fairy Tail Mages in their bikinis when they are finished, as stated by Wakaba. After cleaning the pool, Freed and the others fill it up and relax. However, whilst the pool Natsu is in contains boiling water, the one Gray is in is the complete opposite as it embodies cold, freezing water. Freed is seen testing the temperature of the water Gray is in with the tip of his finger, stating that instead of a pool, it's just ice now. He is then seen peeking through a periscope, along with some other male Fairy Tail Mages, as they lay eyes upon a revolting sight.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the night of the Grand Magic Games' third day, Freed joins his guildmates on a trip to the popular Ryuzetsu Land resort. Upon arriving, he and Bickslow are quick to spot Elfman and Evergreen together, the two having arrived before everyone else despite the former needing to be in the infirmary. While there, Freed spots Laxus with Mavis and Makarov preparing for a swim. Seeing him begin warming up, Freed is quick to join in the exercises. Spending time with him and the rest of his friends, Freed's enjoyment is soon halted as the antics of his guildmates cause the resort to come crumbling down. With the building destroyed, Freed and the rest of the patrons lie unconscious in the rubble.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Freed appears as a playable character in the second Fairy Tail Video Game Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In the game, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Upon being unlocked, he is also a playable character in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Freed Justine is a playable character. In this game, Freed Justine possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Freed, together with Bickslow, appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can later be unlocked as a playable character. He uses the following spells: *'Dark Écriture: Pain:' Cost: 20 VP; starting spell. *'Dark Écriture: Poison:' Cost: 40 VP; starting spell *'Dark Écriture: Wings:' Cost: 60 VP; available for purchase in the shop. *'Jutsu Shiki:' Cost: 80 VP; available for purchase in the shop. *'Dark Écriture: Death:' Cost: 120 VP; available for purchase in the shop. Trivia * When Freed first appeared, his Fairy Tail Mark was on his right hand,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14 but when he arrived at the Kardia Cathedral following Laxus' failed attempting at killing the townspeople, it is located on his left hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 14 *At the end of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Carla's welcome party, Freed is shown to have his hair at its original length. * Freed's name was originally Albion (アルビオン Arubion). However, because the other members of the Thunder God Tribe had long names, Mashima changed it so as to balance things out. Freed was originally going to use ancient texts as his Magic, and from the word "old" in Japanese, with a few phonic changes, became "Freed". (Process went from 古いぞ (Furui zo), to ふりーぞ (Furīzo), to　フリード (Furīdo).Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2 *Freed appears to be considerably popular among girls, ranking 10th in the most recent "The Wizard I'd like to be my Boyfriend" poll held by the Sorcerer Magazine; his rank is said to have been lowered due to a change of hairstyle.Fairy Tail Manga: Sorcerer Magazine Bonus "The Wizard you'd like to be your Boyfriend/Girlfriend" Quotes *(To Elfman Strauss) "Those who break the rules shall be subjected to a fate worse than death." *(To Cana Alberona) "Sorry, but this is as far as you go, Cana. The one who will take Laxus' place will be me."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 3 *(To Bickslow) ''"I would have fought seriously against any other. But I owe those two. I already decided what I'd do if it came down to this."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 204, Page 15 *(To Rustyrose) ''"You've committed the crime of hurting our comrades. The rules don't apply to you." *(To himself about Team Raven Tail)"Just try to injure Laxus' pride. We the Raijinshuu cannot make guarantees for your lives."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 10 *"I believe in Laxus!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 13 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former members of Blue Pegasus Category:Fairy Tail members